


The Baby Maker

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding Your True Family [10]
Category: 6teen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We would make beautiful babies together. The booth proves it." Jen stared into Caitlin's eyes begging. "Choose me, and I promise that I will never leave you. I will never fall out of love with you. Or cause you to fall out of love with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Maker

"I'm so sick and tired of getting ugly baby pictures." Caitlin banged her head against her right arm; which was resting against the metal of the baby maker picture taking booth. "I've taken my picture with every cute guy in the mall. They all come out horrible! How can I not find the right cute guy for my future baby?" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's going to be all right Cait." Jen said resting her hand against her friend's shaking back. "I mean come on it's just a machine that snaps pictures. They aren't real. Your future baby will be the most adorable baby alive. How can he or she not be. With you as his or her mom."

Caitlin sighed as she tried to get a hold of her sobs. "I just want to make sure that my baby is cute now."

Jen caught people staring at them. Worse than staring – most of them were out right laughing. Well, she couldn't allow this too happen. She had to protect her friend. She tried to think of the quickest way to the nearest bathroom – but the nearest bathroom was like twenty stores away. She cursed slightly at the unfortunate location of the baby maker photo booth. She gently tugged the blond into the booth behind her.

Caitlin turned and threw her arms around her friend. The two of them sitting very close to one another on the small single bench. "What am I going too do?"

"You are going to live your life. Not worry about this silly booth …. you'll find the right one, and you'll make beautiful, beautiful babies." Jen gently said making circling motions on Caitlin's back.

Caitlin pulled away. "You get to calmly say that, Jen, you all ready know your baby is adorable." She sniffed.

Jen gently sighed. Reaching up to wipe away the streak of left over tears from Caitlin's eyes. "Oh Cait. What am I going to do with you?" She knew that nothing that she was saying would help her friend out of her misery. She had a idea. "How about if you, and I take a picture together." She smiled gently.

Caitlin frowned. But, than a smile graced her face. "Okay. Your adorableness should seriously outshine my ugliness."

"You aren't ugly Cait." Jen took out a tissue from her skirt pocket. She handed it over to the blond. She waited as Caitlin finished wiping the tears from her cheeks, and blew her nose.

The two girls turned to face the camera. Jen reached out, and put the coins into the slot. "Smile." She said slipping her arm around Caitlin's waist, and pulling her closer to her.

Caitlin rested her head against Jen's head, as the camera flashed the required amount of flashes. She was grateful for Jen for doing this for her. Only a true friend would go out of their way to make their friend feel better. Once the flashes ended, she scooted out of the booth after Jen.

Jen bent down to take the picture. "Would you like to do the honors?" She handed the picture over to the blond. She watched as Caitlin took the picture and flipped right side up. "Is it bad?" She gently asked as Caitlin's face was unreadable.

Caitlin just stared at the picture. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "It's the most beautiful picture I have ever seen." She tore her eyes off of the baby picture, and looked into Jen's eyes. "Thank you Jen."

"You are quite welcomed." Jen said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Caitlin moved closer to Jen's side, and showed the slightly shorter girl the picture. She felt the warmth of Jen's body as her temperature went up slightly.

"They are so perfect." Jen whispered. Her hand tailing a trail first with the boy on the right, and than the girl to the right. "So perfect." Her lips slid into a soft smile. "You know when Jude and my baby picture came out – I was so what. I wasn't in any hurry to meet her. But, with these two." She paused. "I simply can't wait to meet these two."

"Too bad these two little darlings will never be." Caitlin shrugged.

Jen's head jerked up. Eyes wide. "What the hell is that opposed to mean!" She barked in a hard voice. Placing the picture against her heart, "How dare you say that you don't love these babies. That you don't want to meet them."

"I didn't mean that, Jen." Caitlin put her hands in front of her. "I just meant that they can't exist because you, and I can never have babies together. You know because you are a girl, and I'm a girl." She smiled sadly, "Sadly biological speaking we can't conceive together."

"What because we can't conceive together – so that means our babies can never be born?" Jen steely replied.

"Calm down Jen." Caitlin gently said.

A lone tear rolled down Jen's right cheek. "I can't believe you don't want them!" She turned and ran away.

"JEN!" Caitlin called after her running friend. "JEN! JENNIFER MADERSON STOP RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" She stared in shock as Jen turned the corner, and was out of her sight. "What just happened?" Her burrows furrowed.

END OF PRELUDE


End file.
